Limelight meets her match
by cjupsher
Summary: Short Story: Its a normal day in Corona City until a new enemy appears. Powerful and deadly will she prove to be more than a match for even Limelight herself? Same world as Big Four superhero AU. Takes place after 'The Big Four'
1. Chapter 1

**Goddess**

It was a peaceful day in Corona city. The citizens were going to their jobs. Kids were in school. Everything was normal. But things at its bank were about to get very crazy.

Inside the bank the atmosphere was like any other day. There was a line of people waiting to be serviced by the teller. The tellers worked diligently to service all their needs with a smile. A pleasant young man just withdrew and handed a woman her money before wishing her a nice day and calling for the next person in line.

The next person to come up to his counter was a young woman. She was tall and wearing sunglasses with long black hair. She wore a long grey trench coat, black pants, and black high heeled boots. He gave her a warm smile that she gave back.

"Hello ma'am. How can I help you today?" he asked politely.

"Ah yes. I was hoping," she paused to take off her sunglasses. The man looked into her eyes and gasped. Where there should have been white, there was yellow. And her corneas were a crimson color. The man gulped nervously. She obviously wasn't human.

"That you could give me all the money you have," she said sweetly. The teller reeled back and hit the panic button. The woman sighed as people suddenly rushed into the bank in trench coats and armed with guns.

"Everybody get down!" one of her followers yelled. The security guard was about to intervene when suddenly the woman was in front of him. Her skin had faded to a pale grey and her black hair was crackling like fire. She grabbed the man by the throat, lifted him off the ground effortlessly, and smiled.

"Just stay down officer, okay?" she said with a smile. The guard drew his gun and pointed it at her face. He pulled the trigger, and to his amazement the bullet bounced off of her. She shook her head and tsked him. Then she began to squeeze, intent on choking the life out of him.

Her followers began taking valuables off the people. To attempt a robbery so blatantly was crazy. But as long as they had their goddess, they were unstoppable.

One of them was demanding a teller open the vault when in a golden flash he was gone. The woman holding the guard furrowed her brows. Then in a cry one of her men was down. She looked to see what looked like an arrow coming out of him, the head sticking to him as he spasmed from an electrical current going through his body.

Then another man lost his gun as an arrow pierced through the barrel. Then another golden flash appeared and another man was gone. The woman smiled wickedly and dropped the near suffocated guard. Something much more interesting had just arrived.

"So, our heroes have shown up. Why don't you come out Archer and Limelight?" she called out. "I assure you, none of my men will hurt the civilians," she called out. Her followers looked at her in shock. She looked at them and smiled. "If one of you hurts the civilians…I'll kill you all," she said darkly. They all paled and nodded in understanding.

"Who are you then?" everyone looked up to see a familiar cloaked figure on the second floor. One of the heroes of Corona City. Archer.

"I am the daughter of Chaos and Death. I am Entropy," the woman replied. Archer raised an eyebrow as she descended the stairs. She stood in front of the group.

"You're the Sons of Hades?" Archer inquired.

"Indeed. I'm here to pave the way for the coming of my father," the woman informed.

"Sounds like you're crazy to me," came a voice from above. Entropy smiled as the person she really wanted to see just arrived. Descending from the ceiling was Limelight. The other defender of Corona City and Archer's partner.

Her long blond hair glowed with power as she touched down.

"Ah, so you're Limelight?" Entropy said as she looked her up and down. "I was hoping you'd show up. Your power is quite impressive. I was hoping to face you."

"You did this just to get my attention. So you could fight me?" Limelight asked.

"Oh yes. I think beating you would make for an excellent feat. One of legendary proportions. So, shall we?" Entropy asked.

Limelight opened her mouth to speak when in a black blur, Entropy was in front of her. She had no time to react as Entropy backhanded her. With astounding force. She went flying out of the glass windows of the building at amazing speed.

Archer gaped in shock. She'd never seen anyone swat her partner away like she were a fly. But she overcame it to turn her attention to the Sons still present. She drew an arrow as she prepared to engage them.

* * *

><p>Limelight went flying down the streets outside of the bank. She righted herself before planting her feet into the ground and sliding to a stop. She rubbed at her aching jaw in amazement. She'd actually felt that.<p>

She looked up and gasped as Entropy was in front of her again. Entropy smiled as she swung her fist upward and caught her in the chin. Limelight went flying back before crashing into a building. She dented the side of the building, cracking the stone work. She groaned and pulled herself out of her imprint when she was suddenly slammed back into it.

She opened her eyes to see Entropy grabbing her by the throat. Entropy hovered hundreds of feet of the ground and she held the heroine against the wall. Smiling viciously. "You are certainly powerful Limelight. But you are just a mortal. While I am the child of gods," she muttered before throwing her to the ground.

Her impacted created a crater. She rolled over onto her back just as a shadow appeared over her. She gasped as she saw Entropy lifting a gas tanker over her head. Then she brought it down, crushing her beeath it.

Entropy smiled before she gathered black fire into her hand. She threw it at the truck, igniting the gas and making it go up in a huge explosion. She watched as the flames roared and burned before smiling victoriously.

"Too easy. I thought she'd be more of a challenge," Entropy muttered with a shrug. With a smile she made her way back to the bank to kill Archer.

* * *

><p>Archer just finished subduing the last of the Sons. She asked the citizens if they were ok. Then she asked the tellers. She looked outside to see police already pulling up and smiled. But then it faded when she noticed Entropy walking down the street and towards he police. They took notice of her and order her to stop.<p>

She didn't listen. Black fire suddenly shout of from her, it made its way to the police cars before engulfing them in flames. The policemen shout before leaping away as sure enough, they exploded. Seeing that she was not human they opened fire on her. And it proved useless as their bullets bounced off of her skin. She sighed as she picked up the remains of a car and attempted to squash the policemen under it.

But she was forced to throw the car aside before whirling around to catch a flaming blue arrow. She looked at it and smirked. "Wow, that's hot," she said as the flames were sucked into her hair. She looked to see Archer, with bow in hand. "Now it's your turn."

In a blur she was before Archer. She cocked back her fist to throw a punch, Archer drew Inferno and swung it at her. But Entropy caught the swing by the blade with her bare hand. She didn't give any indication that she felt any pain from Inferno's heat. She ripped it from Archer's grip and threw it aside.

She grabbed Archer by the throat and lifted her up. Archer gasped and glared at her and she attempted to break her inhuman grip. Entropy examined her. She cocked her head to the side before realization seemed to flash across her face.

"Oh, my apologies Your Majesty," she said throwing Archer to the floor. She bowed mockingly. Archer coughed a she brought her hands up to her throat. "I've heard of you. I thought you were a myth. Why you chose this weak human form is beyond me. But no matter. I'll just have to kill you," Entropy said evenly.

She stepped in front of Archer. She grabbed her by the head and pulled her back to expose her chest. She raised her arm up, intent on punching a hole through her heart. Archer was wide eyed and helpless. With an evil smile she drove her arm forward.

But it was stopped. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her wrist. She looked over to see and caught glimpse of gold before she was punched in the face. She went flying, careening into parked cars before crashed through the wall of a building.

Archer looked up to see her partner. Hair and eyes aglow. And looking very angry. She kept her gaze on the hole where her opponent had disappeared while wrapping her hair around Archer's throat. Archer breathed easier as she felt her throat being healed.

But she figured this wasn't over. And sure enough, Entropy emerged from the hole in the wall. A snarl on her face as she glared daggers at Limelight.

This was FAR from over.

* * *

><p>Same world as Big Four Superhero AU. Introducing a villainess. Entropy. Daughter of Eris and Hades.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rival**

Limelight and Entropy glared daggers at each other as Entropy dusted rubble and debris off her coat. Limelight's hair glowed and flashed in anger after nearly watching her partner be killed. Entropy's hair crackled in outrage at having been blindsided. Entropy advanced before stopping a few yards away from Limelight.

All around, everyone was tense as they flicked their gazes between the two super powered women. Archer stood at Limelight's side, picking up her bow and notching an arrow.

"Stay back Archer," Limelight suddenly said. Archer flinched in surprise before looking at her partner incredulously. She could see the anger and desire to fight as she glared at Entropy. But Archer wasn't intent on staying out of it. She opened her mouth to speak when Limelight turned to look at her. Her look was unwavering and held a command. Archer was surprised, she'd never seen her partner give her a look like that.

But with a sigh she stepped back, deciding that she'd probably get in the way. Limelight turned her gaze back to Entropy and waited, she let her power build up inside of her. She'd never faced someone who was as powerful as Entropy was. For once in her life…Limelight had felt she'd met her equal.

Entropy's glare faded and was replaced by an amused smile. "Well…I must say I'm pleasantly surprised Limelight. You're more powerful then I gave you credit for." Limelight remained silent as she clenched and unclenched her fists in anticipation.

"I was curious when I first came to this world. Curious about these…_superhumans_ with extraordinary abilities. Said to be like gods themselves. I however, am not so easily impressed. So, show me what you can really do, mortal," she said, saying the last word with implied superiority.

In a black blur she vanished. The policemen and citizens watching gasped. Archer narrowed her eyes in an attempt to find her. In the next instance Limelight was gone. Everyone watched in confusion before gust of winds followed by what sounded like explosion crashed through the air as the super-fast adversaries clashed.

In a blink Entropy and Limelight suddenly appeared. Cocking back her fist, Limelight swung, hitting Entropy square in the face. Entropy rolled back from the force. She stopped on her knees as she wiped at her nose. When she pulled her hand away, she saw something horrible. Her eyes widened in absolute shock.

Blood. Her blood. Her hair blazed to life, roaring as her anger grew. She looked up at Limelight and snarled. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Limelight stood there with hard eyes.

"YOU INSECT! How dare you hurt me! Do you have any idea how far beneath me you are? I am the child of –," her rant was cut off as Limelight threw her hair around her ankle. She looked down in surprise before she was yanked off her feet, slammed into a car, and then flung into the side of a building.

"Don't care," Limelight said evenly. She pulled her hair back as Entropy stood up. Her eyes a blood red and filled with battle lust.

"I'm going to wring your neck," she spat with hate.

Limelight crouched into a battle stance. "Bring it bitch."

In a black and golden streak they closed the distance and met. They punched each other in the face at the same time. Then fists were flying as they mauled at each other in a cat fight unlike any the world had ever seen. Their blows were like thunder as they shook and cracked the ground beneath them, sending out massive bursts of air with every impact.

Neither gave the other an inch. Intent on pummeling the other into oblivion. Entropy dodged a blow before getting in a swift punch to Limelight's stomach. Limelight doubled over in pain as Entropy called her hand together and raised them up to bring them down on her head. But Limelight was faster, she threw herself at Entropy, tackling her through a building and disappearing through the hole they created.

Archer cursed before running to find her bike so she could follow. She had to keep eyes on them so she could help where she could.

On the other side of the building, Limelight and Entropy burst out. Entropy's back collided with the ground as she threw Limelight over her head. Limelight fell onto her back as the air was knocked out of her. Entropy leapt to her feet and advanced on her. But Limelight raised a hand and fired, shooting her in the chest and sending her flying several yards away.

She slid to a stop and looked to see Limelight on her feet. Entropy's hair roared as she gathered black fire into her hands. Limelight saw this and gathered her energy into her palms. With a shout they fired at each other. Their energies met and fought, attempting to push the other back. But in the end it was even and they exploded.

Limelight covered her eyes from the explosion and tried to peer through the veil. Suddenly Entropy leapt through it. Black fire was gathered into her palms as she tried to bring them down onto her. Limelight leapt back and Entropy's hands turned the ground where she'd been standing into a smoldering hole. Entropy growled in irritation as she threw fire at her. Limelight veered and then ducked but was caught to a kick to the chest.

She went flying back unto she collided with the side of a car. She had no time to dawdle though Entropy rushed forward and thrust a flaming fist forward. Limelight twisted her body to avoid the blow right as Entropy melted a hole in the car door. Then she attempted to grab at Limelight but the heroine stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

Limelight groaned in effort as she attempted to keep Entropy's back flames away from her face. Entropy smiled sadistically as she pressed down with all her might to kill her foe. Limelight growled before she threw her head forward. She hit Entropy in the nose, causing her to cry out and stumble back as she brought her hands up to her face. Limelight immediately grabbed the car and with a grunt, swung it at Entropy like a baseball bat.

Entropy went sailing through the air. Limelight dropped the car and flew after her. She rammed into her, tackling her into the ground. Smoke and dirt flew everywhere from their impact as they continued to wrestle and battle each other.

Citizens stood back to keep well away from their fight. They cheered Limelight on.

"Get her Limelight!"

"Rip her hair out!"

"Go for her eyes"

"Kick her ass!" Archer yelled with the group

Limelight had Entropy in a headlock as she attempted to suffocate her. Entropy's anger and frustration grew. She couldn't believe it. This mortal…this human…she was her equal. Outrage roiled up within her. The humiliation at being reduced to fighting a mortal on equal footing. Thus could not stand. Limelight had to die!

She made her hair rage. Limelight cried out as she was forced to let go. Entropy whirled around and punched her. And she didn't let up as she forced Limelight back with every blow. She kneed her in the chest before blasting her with her black flames. Then she delivered a powerful punch that sent her tumbling back. She panted and stared, and to her vexation, Limelight stood back up.

Limelight wiped at some blood on her mouth as she panted. She was getting tired. She had to end this or risk being defeated. And if she fell there would be no one to stop Entropy. She was slightly reassured to see Entropy looking equally as exhausted.

As Limelight tried to think of a plan something red caught her attention. She glanced at it and an idea came to mind. Entropy suddenly charged, moving at inhuman speed as she closed the gap between them. Limelight waited, and waited, and waited until just the right moment. And when Entropy was close enough, she lashed out and knocked off the top of the fire hydrant with a sideways swipe of her hand, water shot upward as she sidestepped a punch. Then she grabbed Entropy's head before forcing her face into the spouting water.

Entropy coughed and sputtered in surprise as her hair was doused. Steam filled the air as her hair went out, leaving soggy wet locks clinging to her head. She cried out as they were yanked by very strong hands.

Limelight gripped Entropy's head by her hair with both hands before she started swinging her around. She slammed her into the ground. Then dragged her kicking and screaming before she slammed her onto and then into a few cars. Finally with a shout she started to spin in a circle, letting Entropy whirl around by her hair. In one motion she threw her, ripping out a few strands in the process.

Entropy screamed as she sailed through the air. But after a moment she regained her composure and stopped to hover. She looked find her opponent, only to find her gone. She was about to scream in absolute fury when a shout form above caught her attention. She looked up and gasped as Limelight was coming down on her. Her fists were clasped together and above her head as she brought them down. They slammed into Entropy's head and sent her hurtling towards the streets below. She hit the ground hard, opening a crater that scattered dust and debris everywhere. Limelight narrowed her eyes before she descended.

She hovered just above the lip on the crater. Waiting for her opponent to show herself. And soon enough.

Black fired suddenly blazed up. The veil was blown away to reveal an enraged goddess. She stood up and gathered back fire into her hands. Limelight gathered energy and waited, ready to continue their bout.

The two women glared at each other, blood boiling. Ready to finish this. But, with a release of air, Entropy fell to her knees. She brought a hand to her torso, where she could feel pain. She looked up to glare at Limelight. As much as she hated to admit it. She'd been beaten. She could not continue.

"You…cursed…bitch," she muttered between raged breaths. Limelight glared back and remained silent. "This…is…not…the end," she warned. Black fire began to surround her. Between the flames she kept her eyes locked onto Limelight's.

"I'll kill you one day mortal. Until then…don't die by anyone else's hands," were her final words before the flames disappeared and they were gone. Limelight stared at the spot where Entropy had disappeared for a few moments longer before looking around.

Only when she was sure she was gone did she drop to the ground and to her knees. She was in pain. And that was quite the statement considering she nearly always healed almost instantaneously. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look to her side to see Archer looking down at her with a proud smile. She smiled back before giving a shaky thumbs up.

Archer took her by the arm before helping her up. She let her use her as a crutch, supporting her triumphant partner and friend proudly. All around there were cheers from the civilians. They clapped for Limelight and congratulated her on her victory. She smiled back, just glad she could protect all of them.

But in the back of her mind, she knew she'd see Entropy again. But she determined. Determined to defend the innocent Entropy would dare to harm. And with determination, she swore she'd stop her every time.

"I'll be waiting. Whenever you're ready."

* * *

><p>Entropy glowered at her television screen as her followers wrapped her arms and torso in bandages. She found the things insulting. They were a badge of humiliation. To be hurt by such a lowly creature. What would her family say to her?<p>

"Are you alright my goddess?" one of her followers asked. She remained silent as she kept her glare on the television screen. Then her hand snaked out as she grabbed him by the face. The man's eyes widened in shock before he was engulfed by black flames. Everyone leapt back from her as she burned him from the inside out. Only when he was ash on the floor was her ire even slightly sated.

With a shout she threw fire at the TV, melting it.

"Just you wait mortal. I will kill you," she swore to herself.

Limelight would pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Boom, superpowered battle and a new Arch enemy for Limelight. Entropy would be kind of like a New God or Asgardian in strenght and abilites. If anyone has ideas for shorts or OC children of villain let me know. Cuz this world needs bad guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Big World**

"OW!"

"Hold still."

"It hurts!"

"It would hurt less if you would hold still!"

Rapunzel grumbled and frowned before remaining still as Merida wrapped her arm and chest in bandages. After her battle with Entropy they'd gone to Merida's home so she could recover. Rapunzel was surprised to find she hadn't completely healed yet. It seemed that there was a limit she hadn't known until now on how much damage she could take.

"What's wrong Punz?" Merida asked noticing her pensive expression. "You should be smiling at having won. That fight was intense!"

"I know. It's just…," Rapunzel looked away as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Tell me," Merida prodded as she stuck a band aid over a small cut on her upper arm.

"It's just...I've never fought someone so strong before."

"I know. That was incredible."

"Yeah…it's just…it kind of scares me," Rapunzel revealed. Merida raised an eyebrow in question. "I've always been stronger than what we've had to face before. But today…that fight could have gone either way. It just reminded me about how big the world is. And the people that are in it."

"I think you've just gotten a glimpse of what it feels like when I stand next to you," Merida replied. Rapunzel cocked her head to the side. "You're super fast, strong, bullet proof, fire proof, you can fly, and shoot freaking laser beams. I feel a little overwhelmed when I fight alongside you."

"Oh."

"Aye. Oh," Merida said as she put some alcohol on a small cut. Rapunzel winced and hissed in pain. Merida rolled her eyes.

"What happens when we meet someone who is stronger than me?" Rapunzel muttered. Merida looked at her to see her unnerved. Afraid of who else could be out there. For once feeling that she might not be strong enough to protect anyone.

Merida gave her a punch in the shoulder. Rapunzel grimaced in pain as she hit a bruised spot. "Well that's what ye have me for. To turn the tide in your favor." Rapunzel smiled. Glad to know.

Their communicators suddenly rang and they looked at them to see their boyfriends calling.

"I'll get you some wine champ," Merida said playfully. Rapunzel rolled her eyes as her friend got up to grab them a bottle.

She pressed the answer key on her communicator so she could tell her probably worried boyfriend that she was fine.


End file.
